This invention relates to a composition and method for increasing the uptake of potassium and phosphorus into the tissues of living plants and, therefore, increasing crop yield.
More particularly, this invention relates to a composition and method for enhancing the effectiveness of potassium polyphosphates in increasing crop yield through the increased uptake of potassium and phosphorus into the crop plant tissues.
The use of potassium polyphosphates in liquid fertilizers for supplying phosphorus and potassium is well known. For example, Cox, U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,500 teaches potassium and ammonium polyphosphates containing heavy metal micronutrients as liquid fertilizers.
One problem associated with the use of potassium polyphosphates has been the inability of the plant tissue to absorb adequate quantities for proper plant growth. The proposed remedy to this problem has been to increase the dosage in an attempt to force the desired absorption. However, this results in inefficient use of the potassium polyphosphate which can prove to be expensive to the farmer and wasteful of materials.